1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock for a guitar stand. The lock has two lips pivotally movable to each other, such that when a guitar is positioned between the two lips, the lips are able to pivot toward each to keep the guitar from being removed from the stand.
2. Description of Related Art
When a guitarist is taking a break, the guitarist normally places the guitar upright against an object such as a wall to keep anyone from stepping on the guitar. However, when the guitar is placed randomly against an object, the guitar can easily fall or be knocked over and be damaged. To protect guitars, an instrument stand with a U-shaped head was developed, which allows the guitarist to place the neck of the guitar in the U-shaped head. However, there is still no retaining device to securely hold the guitar inside the head. With such a stand, the guitar is easily knocked or dislodged from the stand and damaged. Therefore, manufacturers developed a U-shaped head for an instrument stand with a retaining plate selectively pivotal to close the opening in the U-shaped head of the instrument stand to hold the guitar inside the opening in the head. Again, this kind of structure requires the user specifically close the retaining plate, which is quite troublesome and sometimes when the user forgets to close the retaining plate, the guitar still easily falls from the instrument stand if it is bumped.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved lock for a guitar stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a lock for a guitar stand to hold the guitar in the stand.
To accomplish the foregoing objective, the lock has two lips pivotal with respect to each other, a locking housing to which the lips are securely engaged and a connecting housing movably connected to the locking housing. When the locking housing moves with respect to the connecting housing, the lips move toward each other so that a guitar leaning against the lock is able to be secured inside the lips.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.